Julian Lasagne
Julian Lasagne is the leader of the New Hope. Pre Apocalypse Not much is known about his life before the outbreak, though he may have lost his eye at some point prior to the outbreak. Post Apocalypse New Hope Julian becomes the leader of New Hope, and resides in an office building with nailed windows and barricaded doors. He has two men drag the Hero into New Hope, and then yells at him for attracting a horde of Zombies, so he tells him to grab some ammunition and defend the back of the office building while he moves all the supplies and inhabitants of New Hope to the second story, and destroys the staircase. He waits for the Hero on the now destroyed staircase with a ladder, and once he is safely up the ladder, they pull it up before the Zombies reach it. He then invites the Hero to live with the civilians in New Hope, and says that he and the inhabitants have known each other prior to the outbreak, and they barricaded themselves in an office building, just as the Zombies started swarming the streets outside. He then tells the Hero to go east of New Hope to a shop, where he can get more equipment from a sheriff. Hunt for Zombie Kicking After the Hero returns from a supply run, Julian informs him that they lost several people who were searching for supplies, and warns him to stay alert in buildings where he could get trapped. Julian shows the Hero where he could find rich supplies, as they are low on food, medication, and other goods. He says their supply van is repaired from an earlier attack, and is ready to go. Once he returns, Julian expresses his gratitude. He tells him that while he guarded the van, the others unloaded supplies. They also obtained food and medicine, even going as far to say that with all the supplies, people are getting fat. He even says they might have to ration the food. He then thanks him again. The Bunker Julian later tells all of the survivors that they found a secret bunker created by the government for exceptional situations, revealing they knew that zombies existed before the outbreak. He manages to hack the government's database so they could obtain the location of some of their bunkers, including entry codes. He also says they need to explore these floors. Once they've been cleared of walkers, They find the inhabitants were high-government officials and soldiers. They find that some folks were infected, so they unknowingly kept the infection locked inside with themselves. Julian then states that the lower floors cannot be accessed due to the lack of a code, which he hopes can be used to hack into soon. Transmitter After the floor was checked, he sends a message to New Hope with good news and bad news. The bad news is all the food in storage was destroyed by zombies. The good news is they found a radio transmitter, which isn't working, but can be repaired with some luck. Julian sends the Hero to look for new parts to fix the radio. Once these parts are found, They place them on a table full of circuits and transistors. Damsel in Distress Julian has successfully repaired the radio, running around with it. He expresses his joy with the Hero, saying they can now finally transmit and recieve messages within tens of miles. Julian sees they have a message from a woman in a hotel in town, and sends the Hero to rescue her. Bunker 2nd floor Julian has finally cracked the code for the elevator in the government bunker. He reveals that three people went down on their own, and when they didn't return, the checked the elevator, and found blood and empty shells, and asks him to go down and check out the second floor. When he returns, Julian expresses his gratitude yet again, and tells him the second floor also has a large server room with access to emergency network connections to the bunker. He then tries to obtain data from the computers and hopefully contact other bunkers with the hope they're not all full of walkers. Trivia *He has an eyepatch over his right eye socket. *He wears a Shadowgun T-Shirt, one of the many easter eggs for Madfingers other games. * His name could be a reference to Julian Assange, the creator of WikiLeaks * He can be seen wielding a Shotgun. Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Trigger Humans Category:New Hope